1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mode changing mechanism for recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly is directed to a compact mechanism utilizing the driving power of the electric motor included in such apparatus for changing the modes thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many mode changing mechanisms are known for recording and/or reproducing apparatus and in which a mode-selecting button is depressed or actuated by the user for mechanically rearranging levers and pulleys or idlers and gears so as to establish a respective mode of operation. However, such mode changing mechanisms frequently require the exertion of a substantial manual force to depress or actuate the desired mode-selecting button. In other words, the force manually applied by the user to the mode-selecting button is relied upon for rearranging the mechanism by which the desired operating mode is established. In order to avoid the foregoing problem, so-called "feather-touch" operating mechanisms have been developed in which a relatively light force is applied by the user to a selected button for merely closing a respective switch by which electromagnetic means are made operative to provide the force for actually changing over the mechanism to the arrangement for the desired operating mode. Although "feather-touch" mode selecting mechanisms very substantially reduce the force that needs to be applied by the user, such mechanisms are bulky, heavy and also expensive.
So-called "soft-touch" mode changing mechanisms have been developed, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,976,263 and 4,194,229, and in which the driving power of the usual electric motor provided for driving the record medium, for example, for driving the tape in a cassette tape player, is employed for changing the mode of the apparatus. Although such "soft-touch" mechanisms avoid the need to provide any electromagnetic means for changing over from one operating mode to another, the "soft-touch" mechanisms so far provided have required a relatively large space, and thus have not been suitable for use in very compact cassette tape players.